


Alley Ways and Changes

by scorpiohno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Friend Clary Fray, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Betrayal, Somewhat Out of Character at Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohno/pseuds/scorpiohno
Summary: Simon gets himself into trouble after being exiled from the clan, and Raphael is faced with some important decisions.





	Alley Ways and Changes

As a clan leader, Raphael didn't have to go on patrols like the clan members did. He could stay up in his penthouse office and bedroom if he wanted, calling the shots and delegating all responsibilities onto the clan members. That is what all the past leaders had done, and Raphael had lived through their reigns. He knew first hand how horrible it was to have to deal with a clan leader who wasn't involved, so when he came into his leading position he vowed that he would be different. And of course, Raphael Santiago was a man of his word. 

So, the vampire involved himself in every aspect of clan business. Not only did he make agreements with other clans and represent his own in downworlder meetings, he also did regular patrols and assisted in getting blood. Of course there were weeks where he wasn't able to help out with those extra responsibilities due to an important meeting or problems he needed to focus all his time on to solve for the safety of his family. But other than those times, Raphael worked alongside his family.

Raphael had finally reached an agreement with a rival clan who wanted to move into their territory. They claimed that they meant no harm, but Raphael saw through the innocent act. After they realized that they couldn't fool the wise vampire that Raphael was, there wasn't much left to discuss. So now, with time freed up, he decided to accompany his second-in-command and a couple other members on their nightly patrol. 

After a few hours of stalking around the perimeters of their territory, they turned back to Hotel Dumort. Before using their speed to return home, Raphael picked up a scent. He smelled blood, vampire blood. From the scent he could tell the vampire was young, malnourished, and near death. While he acknowledged the fact that the vampire may not be in his clan, or his responsibility to care for, he wouldn't feel right leaving whoever it was there. Especially so close to his home. Whoever it is may be the result of a rogue vampire accidently turning one of their victims. Raphael had to investigate. 

Raphael turned to his clan mates, "I know you all smell it too. Lily, come with me to investigate the source of the scent. The rest of you, go back to the Dumort. Get yourselves fed and get some rest. Good work tonight." The others gave a look of thanks and a look that they had learned to mean "be careful" from all the years they had spent together, becoming a family. As the group turned their backs and sped off to Dumort, Raphael and Lily walked towards the source of the smell, an alley way right outside of their perimeters. What they saw when they turned down the alley made their stomachs turn.

It was Simon, slouched against the wall at the dead-end of the alley. When they got closer they saw the large and deep slashes that appeared to be the result of a run in with a werewolf, most likely rouge or from a pack passing through because both the leader and his second knew Luke would never let this happen to the boy who he cared for like a son. "Oh, poor thing" Lily said, before catching herself and looking away from the scene in front of her. She deeply cared for their fledgling, and while she was still hurt by his betrayal, it was still hard for her to see him like this. She missed seeing him around the hotel, listening to him rattle on about some mundane thing or singing quietly and playing guitar in the days he couldn't sleep. 

"Simon," Raphael called, trying to get him to come to. He was out cold, and still bleeding. Raphael couldn't leave him like this, no matter what mistakes the young vampire had made in the past. Raphael picked him up into his arms, reminding himself faintly of the fateful night that Simon was first turned. He then turned to face Lily, "Come on, we need to get him back to Dumort and I need to make a phone call."


End file.
